Kiss of The Jealous Tyrant
by Shannelle Antoinette
Summary: "Secara tidak sengaja, aku menangkap tatapan bergairahnya. Tatapan itu berasal dari si pendek yang pemalu di kelasku, Lee Sungmin." "Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, tiba-tiba dadaku terbakar amarah ketika aku sadar dia sedang memperhatikan temanku, Choi Siwon. Jadi aku memutuskan saat itu juga untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran."-KyuMIn-


Pairing : KyuMin / Kyuhyun-Sungmin

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Smut

Warning : Miss Typo(s)

Disclaimer : **Ochiru Seija No Seppun** milik **Higashino You**

A/N :Lagi-lagi saya membuat fanfic remake dan, fanfic ini remake dari manga **Ochiru Seija No Seppun **milik **Higashino You**, tapi mungkin kedepannya akan ada adegan yang dirubah maupun ditambah. Saya berharap fanfic ini dapat dinikmati oleh reader sekalian. Terutama bagi reader yang lebih suka membaca fanfic ketimbang manga, atau reader yang kesulitan membaca manga−jangan heran, ini terjadi pada teman saya sendiri, pusing katanya baca manga itu. Yang manapun alasannya semoga saja fanfic ini dapat dinikmati^^

.

.

.

**Part 1**

"_Secara tidak sengaja, aku menangkap tatapan bergairahnya. Tatapan itu berasal dari si pendek yang pemalu di kelasku, Lee Sungmin."_

"_Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, tiba-tiba dadaku terbakar amarah ketika aku sadar dia sedang memperhatikan temanku, Choi Siwon. Jadi aku memutuskan saat itu juga untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran."_

.

.

.

Pagi ini koridor itu penuh dengan para siswa yang berlalu-lalang menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu banyak aktivitas yang terjadi di sana, dari mulai berjalan santai sambil mengobrol, hingga yang berlarian karena menyadari tugasnya belum selesai.

"Cepat buka celana dalammu. Kau tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas bukan?" suara berat terdengar mengisi ruang janitor yang sepi.

"Ku-kumohon Kyuhyun-ah..." Suara yang lebih lembut terdengar menjawab suara pertama tadi.

"Apa?! Kau berani mengabaikan perintahku!? Lakukan itu sekarang atau aku akan menggunakan cara paksa padamu." Bentakan itu membuat pemuda bersuara lembut mengigil ketakutan.

"Lee Sungmin! Apa kau tuli?!"

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar Sungmin mulai melepaskan celananya, hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalam berwarna putihnya saja.

"Aku bilang dengan celana dalammu." Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin melepaskan celana dalamnya.

"Aku mendapatkan hadiah ini dari pelacur yang semalam aku tiduri. Sepertinya akan cocok dipakai oleh pria berwajah perempuan sepertimu." Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah g-string berrenda berwarna hitam milik wanita.

"Tidak! Kyuhyun-ah, itu..."

"Diam!?" Kyuhyun menendang dinding di samping Sungmin.

"Sekarang, melangkah kedalamnya." Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin. Melebarkan g-string itu, seperti seorang ibu yang mengajarkan anaknya cara memakai celana.

G-string itu kecil, hanya memiliki kain berbentuk segitiga kecil di depan, selebihnya hanya tali-tali yang berhubungan satu sama lain.

Sungmin tahu penisnya kecil, tapi tetap saja g-srting itu tidak akan muat menampung penisnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam g-string itu. Kyuhyun menaikkannya perlahan. Saat sampai pada pertengahan paha Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat penis Sungmin yang menggatung lemas. Dengan seringainya, dia memegang penis Sungmin dan membuatnya dalam posisi berdiri menempel pada perut Sungmin, dan meneruskan memasang g-string yang tadi tertunda.

Ternyata Sungmin benar, g-string itu tidak muat menampung penisnya. Karena penisnya dalam posisi berdiri, kepala penisnya menyembul keluar dari atas g-string itu. Dan juga testisnya yang terjepit tali dari g-string itu, membuatnya terbagi dua.

"Hiks..." tubuh Sungmin bergetar.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, wajah Sungmin memerah sepenuhnya matanya pun sudah berkaca-kaca, sekali kedipan dan...

Tess..

Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

'Sial.'

"Kau tidak boleh melepaskannya, pakai itu seharian ini. Pasang kembali celanamu, dan cepat masuk ke kelas." Kyuhyun beranjak dari hadapan Sungmin dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kyuhyun! Tumben kau masuk kelas." Seru seorang teman Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini aku sedang bersemangat, asal kau tahu saja." Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu bersemangat? Pasti itu hebat sekali."

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak akan membaginya denganmu." Pandangan Kyuhyun masih tak teralihkan dari Sungmin—yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Kau pelit sekali.."

Kyuhyun melihat tubuh Sungmin bergetar, kepalanya menunduk, dan sesekali terdengar isakan.

.

.

.

_Ini berawal seminggu yang lalu, setelah sekolah usai._

"_Diam!? Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, dan aku juga tidak peduli. Jika kau mau bercerai dengan wanita itu, ceraikan saja. Tidak perlu menghubungiku!"_

"_Brengsek!" Kyuhyun melempar handphonenya ke dinding sampai hancur._

'_Seorang suami yang lebih peduli pada pekerjaannya dibanding dengan keluarganya. Dan seorang istri yang lebih memilih kabur dengan kekasih mudanya.'_

'_Semua wanita itu pelacur. Mereka hanya perlu memandangku sekali dan sudah tidak sabar ingin tidur denganku.' Kyuhyun sedang menuruni tangga, ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda yang berjongkok di depan sebuah pintu._

'_Itu Lee Sungmin!'_

'_Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?' Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin, dan mencari tahu apa yang sedang di lihatnya. Di hadapannya sekarang terlihat Siwon dan kekasihnya—Kim Kibum, sedang bercinta di atas sebuah meja._

_Sungmin sedang mengintip. _

_Kyuhyun menyeringai._

"_Ckckck, lihatlah bagaimana nakalnya kau~~ Sungmin-ah. Kau mengintip orang yang sedang bercinta." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin._

"_!"_

"_Shhhtt, diamlah. Kau tidak ingin mereka tahu kau sedang mengintip, bukan?" Kyuhyun membekap mulut Sungmin yang hampir berteriak karena terkejut._

_Kyuhyun memperlihatkan seringai berbahayanya pada Sungmin. Memperhatikan Sungmin denga seksama, sampai pandangannya mendarat di celana Sungmin yang menggembung. Kyuhyun lalu menangkupnya, merasakan penis Sungmin yang menegang._

"_Nnnnh—"_

"_Kau tegang hanya karena melihat orang yang bercinta, how sluty you are."_

"_Kau harus dihukum karena telah mengintip temanku. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi budakku." Putus Kyuhyun sepihak. Hari itu Sungmin tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, lagipula Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibantah_.

'_Sejak saat itulah aku mulai membuli Sungmin setiap hari.'_

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama telah berakhir. Dan jam pelajaran selanjutnya adalah...

'Olahraga. Ahh, sial.' Sungmin menggerutu saat menyadari pelajaran selanjutnya. Dia benar-benar tidak nyaman menggunakan g-string ini, renda yang ada pada g-string ini terkadang menggesek kepala penisnya ketika dia bergerak.

Buru-buru Sungmin mengambil baju olahraganya dan meninggalkan kelas. Tapi tampaknya dia tidak berhasil. Gerombolan Taecyeon menghadangnya.

"Mau kemana kau, Sungmin?" Taecyeon merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" Wooyoung merebut bungkusan baju olahraga Sungmin. "Oh, jangan bilang Sungminie kita ini malu untuk berganti baju dengan kita~~?"

"Lepaskan aku! Berikan itu kembali padaku." Sungmin meronta dari rangkulan Taecyeon. Mereka tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Aww~ kencang sekali bokongmu. Apa kau yakin kau bukan perempuan?" dari belakang Chansung meremas-remas kedua belah bokong Sungmin.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku pergi!" Sungmin semakin memberontak.

Brakkk

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin menoleh ke arah sumber keributan.

"Kekanakan sekali tingkah kalian. Pergi kalian dari sini. Dan kau, ikut aku." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin paksa.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Berani-beraninya kau membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu!? Kau menikmati ketika mereka menyentuhmu, huh?" kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin keatas ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Tidak, Aku tidak—" Kyuhyun menarik lepas celana seragam Sungmin.

Terlihatlah g-string hitam kekecilan yang menyembulkan kepala penisnya. Wajah Sungmin memerah saat Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Heh, kau sungguh seorang penipu. Lihatlah sendiri betapa tegangnya penismu!" Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kemarilah, biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Kyuhyun menaiki ranjang yang di tiduri Sungmin. Lalu membuka resleting celananya, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menusukkan penisnya pada hole Sungmin.

"ARRGGHHH" Sungmin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat merasakan perih yang amat sangat dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ini sexnya yang pertama kali, dan Kyuhyun memasukkannya begitu saja tanpa persiapan. Rasa sakitnya bukan main, Sungmin seperti merasakan neraka selama sejenak.

"Urrgh, sakit... ini sakit sekali. Kau menyakitiku!" dengan memelas Sungmin memohon, saat dirasa Kyuhyun tak memberinya kesempatan untuk beradaptasi dengan keadaanya.

"Kyuhyun-ahh kumohon..." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata foxynya yang berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang memerah sepenuhnya.

"Jangan berani-berani menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" bentak Kyuhyun. Dia malah mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Menghiraukan Sungmin yang telah menggelepar lemah diatas ranjang. Wajah manisnya kini dipenuhi dengan air mata dan kernyitan sakit.

'Brengsek.' Kyuhyun menggeram rendah saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang di penuhi ekspresi kesakitan.

'Mengapa aku ikut merasa sakit melihat ekspresi kesakitan diwajahnya.' Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki Sungmin untuk bersandar di bahunya, dan menekankan penisnya lebih dalam pada hole Sungmin.

"Arrrgghh! Unnngg, ahh.. ahh.."

'Aku kira akan menyenangkan membuat dia menjadi budakku.' Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam sodokan di hole Sungmin, saat mereka mulai mendekati klimaks.

'Tapi sepertinya bukan ini yang aku inginkan...'

"Annhhhh!" Sungmin mendesah puas untuk pertama kalinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung merapihkan dirinya ketika mereka selesai.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu menjadi kenyataan... Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
